Empty Shelves
by felivenizianovargas
Summary: Arthur doesn't know what to do with himself. It's Valentines day and he's all alone, but what will he do when a certain American comes to call?


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, though if I did, in that one scene -where England is dying and America visits him and England is about to say I love you- he would actually say it

Arthur was mad. Mad in the sense that he was all alone in his house sitting in a very empty living room with the TV on and broadcasting lovely Valentines moments of lovely Valentines couples.

"What a ridiculous holiday," he grumbled flicking the TV off and sprawling on his back across the couch. He stared up at the ceiling brow furrowed as he sensed a strange feeling in his gut. It was a sort of empty feeling-like the kind you get when you haven't eaten for a while-

Trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling he got up with a low groan and plodded into his kitchen searching for something to eat. The grey linoleum floor glinted in the flourescent light as he headed to a tall mahogany cupboard. Arthur opened it revealing several hundred different kinds of tea. Contemplating what tea would calm his aching stomach he stared into the overly cluttered cupboard. England was a meticulous bloke, he was very careful with many things including his tea choices, and what movies would sit on which side of his living room - they were organized acording to whether he would like them, or whether he thought America would like them-

It had long since been a habit for America to be included in the countries life. England had grown very much accustomed to Alfred's likes and dislikes over the years that Alfred had lived with him, and now that the bright-blue-eyed country lived overseas in a country of his own, England found it all too lonely to cease washing Alfred's sheets, or in this case, picking out Alfred's favorite movies and placing them carefully on a seperate shelf. It would mean more than anything to the green eyed nation to know that Alfred still held him in high esteem... Though he doubted that very much due to their difficult past.

After deciding on earl grey, Arthur made himself a cup and began eating an already baked scone. When he was sure he was full he smiled thinking the aching feeling was gone. It wasn't however and he glared angrily at nothing in particular.

"Bloody Hell?!" He spluttered upset at the very uncomfortable feeling. It tugged ceasingly at him as he folded his arms turning to see a very flustered, very startled mint bunny. He visably relaxed. "Mint Bunny! So that's where you were, I was wondering where you'd gone off to!"

The green bunny furrowed her brow as she looked at him.

"What?"

There was a sudden flurry of yellow, and with a squeek from England fluttered a very yellow, slightly plump Gilbird.

"Don't tell me, you have a date to?" It was more of a statement than a question. The little green bunny nodded head bobbing up and down as Gilbird strutted across the newly cleaned counter. Arthur sighed as he watched the two flit off and out of the window above his sink. "Am I seriously the only single person nowadays?" He sighed and began making another cup of tea, sure it would calm him down.

It was as he was calmly sipping his third cup of tea that a very loud very obnoxious sounding squawk could be heard. England jumped up in alarm reaching for the nearest weapon sure that some sort of beast had somehow gotten in through his front door. The spatula in his hand trembled slightly as another loud squawk sounded. It honestly sounded like a duck being strangled. Arthur's green eyes narrowed as he backed up against the wall near the door way waiting for something-anything to happen.

And then suddenly America launched himself into the brit's kitchen. He was dressed all in camoflouge and had a gun strapped to his back.

"BLOODY HELL AMERICA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Arthur yelled in fright pinned against the wall in alarm.

"Ah! Iggy! Found ya at last." The American grinned spinning around on the heel of his brown boot scuffing England's floor. He took a step closer to the older nation and held up a crude looking whistle. "Look what I got from Canada's house! Isn't it great?! It makes weird duck noises!"

England was not amused. "What is your problem?! Can't you see that I was trying to have a nice cup of tea?! And then you come barging in here, like the wanker you are, and make OBNOXIOUS DUCK NOISES!"

"Calm yourself, Artie, I'm not here just to annoy you." Alfred heaved a sigh as he readjusted his gun and looked up at the still plastered brit, blue eyes sparking with amusement.

Arthur paused to consider his next words, "Then why are you here?"

"Well- I noticed how you were here by yourself, so I ditched all the awesome people that were hanging out with me and Tony, and like the hero I am, decided to rescue you with my awesome plan." Alfred grinned his widest as he stared down at the now rather pissed off brit.

"What really happened?"

"I was being a hero."

"I'm not buying it." Arthur folded his arms.

"Artie..." Alfred sighed. "Its true!"

"You do know if you lie to me now, I most definitely will not go follow along with your so called 'plan'"

Alfred sighed and scratched the back of his head gunmetal blue eyes crinkling at the corners as his mouth flipped into a lopsided grin.

"Me and Tony-"

"Tony and I." Arthur corrected.

"Tony and I were bored, so we made a bet to see who could bring the best date to the dance at France's house tonight."

"And what has that got to do with me?"

"Let me finish, dammit!" Alfred rolled his eyes, "the winner gets first pick on where the Olympics will be held in the next four years."

"And how in the world did you get the priviledge to choose where the olympics are held?"

"Germany told me I could because I gave him a ton of beer the last time we hung out."

"And where did Germany get this authority?"

"Everyone voted on it..." Alfred raised an eyebrow as his green eyed companion's brow furrowed as he comprehended.

"I don't remember this."

"Well- You see, it was the time that you were at home sick..." Alfred shrugged sheepishly.

"You deliberatley voted without me being there?"

"..."

"Alfred?" Arthur tapped his foot arms still crossed, his mouth knotted in a tight frown.

"WELL are you in or not?"

"Don't avoid the question!"

"If you'll come with me then I'll let you choose where they're held!" Alfred offered quickly hand held out in an open minded gesture. Arthur's jaw dropped open.

"I don't get it. Why did you decide on a bet you're not even interested in?"

"Hush-Hush England, don't be too curious otherwise you won't get my lovely once in a lifetime deal~"

"..." England raised an eyebrow, "So if I go to this one little Valentines day party with you, then I get to choose where the Olympics are held in four years?"

"Yes! And you get to be accompanyied by me! The greatest nation ever!"

Arthur snorted, "And your bet was to bring the best date to the dance?"

"Yes." Alfred smiled lopsidedly again his grin twisting all of his features into a look of pure jolly-ness.

"Well, " England straightened his jacket smiling slightly, " I can see why you chose me."

"Actually its because everyone else- OW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" Alfred rubbed where Arthur had punched him. "That hurt!"

"Wanker! I'll have you know, that I'm only doing this for the olympics." Arthur huffed fists still balled.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch." He chuckled lightly and ruffled England's hair.

"I don't wear panties, I wear boxers." Britain huffed.

"Oh, do you now?" Alfred raised an eyebrow merrily as he was punched yet again.

"Shut up, America."

"I'm shutting, I'm shutting~" The younger nation chuckled lightly at his old friend, then slid the gun from his back placing it neatly on the table. That perked Arthur's interest.

"Why do you have a gun anyway? And what's with the weird outfit?"

Alfred's eyes shadowed visably and he leaned towards the green eyed nation hands on either side of the table trapping him.

"I wasn't sure what I would have to do to get you to come with me."

Arthur's eyes widened in alarm. His heart shuddered for a second. Thank God, he's not my enemy, Arthur thought.

"Just kidding!" Alfred began to laugh hysterically slapping the table for emphasis. "Actually, I'm wearing this because I just got back from Canada's."

Arthur relaxed visably. "And you often wear full out hunting gear to your brothers?"

"Well, actually I wore it to scare off that bastard Prussia. He thinks he's so much awesomer than me."

"More awesome," Arthur corrected.

"Is not!"

"What?" England raised his eyebrows in alarm afraid he might've hurt the other nations feelings.

"It was a joke! I knew you were just being a prick." Alfred chuckled his familiar smile popping up.

"Well, excuse me for trying to teach you something useful like proper grammar!" Arthur huffed folding his arms again.

"I know how to speak well." Alfred grinned wider again ruffling the shorter countries hair.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because pissing you off is soooooo much fun~" He laughed again and stood up straight, "So what now, Iggy? You comin' to my place to get ready?"

"All my clothes are here." Arthur pointed out.

"Who says you need clothes?" Alfred wiggled his eyebrows right before he recieved another punch, "It's a joke! A joke! Lighten up, England!"

"Screw you." Arthur glared at him again.

"Seriously though, " his expression softened a fraction baby blue eyes crinkling behind thick golden lashes, "I have a bunch of stuff at my house that would be a lot more fitting for the party then the er- awfu-AWESOME stuff you have."

"And you're sure it would work better?"

"Positive~" America hummed lightly in consent.

"Fine then."

"You'll come to my place?"

"Yes." Arthur smiled slightly green eyes glinting in his sardonic way. "As long as I get to choose what you wear."

* * *

"Seriously, Dude? You're making me wear a suit?" Alfred frowned in annoyance as he pulled on the sleek dark blue outfit.

"O' course," Arthur replied from outside the door. "Make sure to button it properly."

"Yeah, yeah, I've worn a suit before," Alfred grumbled slightly fiddling around with the many buttons. When he had it on officially he stepped out into the hallway.

"Bravo~" Arthur clapped as America did a twirl and bowed.

"Now it's your turn."

"Why do those words frighten me more than your gun from before?" Arthur shuddered slightly as America chuckled heading off to retrieve the outfit that he had planned. Arthur sighed and finding nothing better to do entered the room the American had just vacated. The room was white and pristine, the curtains drawn across a wide window with a view of America's gardens, which despite the younger nations unhealthy responsibility habits, where quite beautiful.

"Back!" Alfred called hopping into the room a spring to his step. Arthur didn't dare look at what he had bundled in his arms until the very last second. And then, there it was. A full blown cowboy outfit equipped with boots, holster and hat.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope~ Never been more serious."

"You're an arse."

"I know. Now put it on." Alfred handed England the outfit and smirking left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Wanker," Arthur muttered angrily before changing into the monstrosity.

Alfred waited out in the hall way impatiently excited to see what Arthur looked like in what he had picked out. Finally after what he had deemed more than enough time to change into such a simple outfit Alfred banged on the door.

"Artie?! What's taking so long?" There was no answer. "ARTIE? Stop ignoring me!"

"Go away! You stupid wanker!" England yelled from inside the room.

"Artie, did you put it on?"

"Damn straight."

"Then what's the problem?" America leaned his forehead against the door.

"The problem is, that I REFUSE to wear this out in public! Let alone to one of France's parties! Everyone goes to France's parties!"

Alfred could practically picture the shorter blond man pacing up and down the room.

"You're going to wear down my carpet." He warned. There was a pause in Arthur's grumbling.

"How did you know I was pacing?"

"Pah-Leeze, I lived with you for a long time England, I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"I never said I think you're stupid. Sure I thought it, but I never said it."

"You just did."

"That's irrelevant. Shut up America."

"Not going to until you come out." Alfred smirked forehead still pressed to the door.

"You dirty wanker."

"You love it."

"Shut up." There was silence behind the door as England had a mental war. To leave, or not to leave, that was the question. He weighed the pros and cons. Leave, and have America, and all the other countries see him wearing a cowboy outfit?

"If you don't come out, I'm coming in, and I'm forcing you into one of the things Fra-"

"I'M COMING I'M COMING!" Arthur slammed the door open effectively throwing the American down to the ground without meaning to.

"Ow!" America winced rubbing where the door had smacked into his head.

"America! I'm so sorry!" Arthur knelt beside him in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Alfred brushed him off standing up, "I'm the hero, remember? A little whack won't get me down."

"Determined aren't we?"

"Always." Alfred grinned then looked Arthur up and down. The other nation flushed bright red.

"I'm only doing this for the olympics."

"Ah, shut it, Iggy you look adorable."

"Die, wanker." Arthur flipped him off angrily.

"Not effective when you're wearing little cowboy boots and a hat." Alfred smiled to himself tweaking his former mentor's nose.

"I'll kill you."

"Sure, sure, Iggy." Alfred rolled his eyes then watched without surprise as Arthur leapt at him attempting to get him into a head lock. "You fail." He laughed at the other countries helplessness.

"I hate you."

Alfred clucked his tongue disparingly. "So hateful, no wonder you don't have any friends."

"Bastard!" Arthur glared at him angrily then stalked off.

"Oi, you can't just leave, you're still my date, whether you like it or not."

"Wanker." he paused and waited for Alfred to catch up.

"The party is in about an hour or so, and it takes forty five to get there... We can grab a bite on the way? How 'bout it?"

"I'm not hungry for your fast food crap. You'll ruin my cholestrol."

"Come on, Artie! Its just one burger!" Alfred pleaded mockingly eyes glinting with mischeif.

"Go die." Arthur glared at him.

"If you eat a burger, I'll buy you tea."

"... Tempting, but I already have some tea."

"Arthur! Seriously?! It's just one burger! You can eat one burger!"

"No."

"Dear Britain, you wound me so." Alfred mocked pain a hand flying across his heart.

"Wanker."

"Please?" he stepped infront of the Brit right as they were about to pass through a door way, effectively blocking his way.

Arthur glared at him for a few moments then sighed giving in. "Fine! Dammit! I'll eat one of your horrid burgers."

"Yes!" Alfred fist pumped and stepped out of Englands way.

"You're a pain in the arse."

"If you know what I mean." Alfreds eyebrows did their happy dance again.

"Wanker."

"What does that even mean?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as they passed through the family room and headed into the garage. "Just get in the car."

"Wouldn't want you driving, now would we?" He winked jollily opening the door for the older nation before getting in himself.

"And why is that?"

"Your liscense expired like a hundred years ago old man." Alfred laughed and stuck his keys in the ignition. With a few shifts of gears and a couple checks for the clear, they were off.

"Do I really have to eat a burger?" Arthur asked after a minute of nothing but Alfred's humming.

"Hm... Yes."

"Do you want me to die or something?"

"'course not. I just want you to be in on the awesome that is my life." Alfred looked away from the rode for a fraction of a second winking at Arthur, who promptly blushed and decided to stare out the window.

They pulled up to a drivethrough at a local fastfood joint, and Arthur watched curiously while America ordered. When the paper bags began coming in however, England began to be a bit alarmed.

"Why are there so many?"

"I'm stocking up."

"You can't save fast food!"

"I've done it before."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "and then you got sick. Remember? It was a mess and you made me come over and take care of you which was NOT fun."

"Come on, Iggy! You know you loved it."

"..."

Alfred grinned nudging him. "Now give me a burger."

"You're going to eat, and drive?"

"'Course! How else will I eat it before we get to France's?"

"...Good point." Arthur fished around for a burger and pulled it out. Surprisingly the bag was mostly full of chicken nuggets. He unwrapped the burger partially and handed it to the American who downed it in literally two seconds. "That can't be healthy."

"Relax! I work out."

"Not sure if I believe it..."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Do I look fat to you?"

"eh-"

Alfred glared at him.

"I'm just kidding! I'm allowed to joke too aren't I?"

"No."

England looked at him in shock.

"Pffff I'm just kidding! You should've seen your face! So priceless!" Alfred laughed hysterically wiping a tear.

"Wanker."

Alfred rolled his eyes at the insult and focused more on the road gun-metal eyes trained on the exits in front of them.

"What exactly is this party?" Arthur asked carefully.

"Like I said, it's a Valentines party. Tony and I had a bet. Don't you pay attention."

"Yes! Of course, I'm just a little confused..." Arthur thought about it, "Why didn't France invite me?"

"..." Alfred was silent for a moment, "I-I don't know. Maybe he thought you were busy or something?"

"Busy with what? It's not like I have a boyfriend or a girlfriend."

"I don't know what goes through his mind, England!"

Britain looked at him suspiciously.

"When will we get there?"

"Be patient, it'll only be about five more minutes."

What Alfred said would be five minutes branched on for an hour. Soon Arthur was completely and totally passed out. Alfred drove on for another hour before stopping the car and gently shaking England's shoulder.

"Hey, England."

"What?" Arthur woke up groggily a little annoyed at being disturbed. It was dark outside and the stars shone brightly above them. Smatterings of different colors flittered through the night sky and Arthur craned his neck to see more through the window. Alfred got out and headed around to Arthur's side of the car opening the door for him.

"You coming, or what?"

"This doesn't seem like much of a party." Arthur confessed.

"That's because we aren't there yet. We're just parked."

"Well are we going to get going?" he stepped onto the ground impatiently shutting the door behind him. "If this is another one of those 'black light' parties, I'm leaving."

"It isn't, I promise." Alfred chuckled lightly. The starlight whittled through his clothing casting creamy shadows across his dark blue suit. He nearly blended into the night.

"How are we supposed to see with no lights?" Arthur asked carefully as he watched the car light begin to fade from inside of it.

"I know the way."

"That's not helpful at all, now is it?" Arthur grumbled. Now with the car light off, he could barely even see his former colonies silhoutte. "I can't even see you."

"I'm right here."

"Well, I know that! What I'm saying is that I can't see you." Arthur folded his arms glaring at Alfred, or what he supposed was Alfred, he couldn't be sure.

"Thats a tree."

Arthur blushed madly turning around and glaring down America. "You could have told me that sooner, you bloody wanker!"

"That is also a tree."

"Then where are you?!" he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm right here."

"Maybe we should just go back?"

"But we've come so far!~ Come on, Britain, don't be chicken."

"pff" Arthur huffed, "I am not a chicken! I'm the bloody United Kingdom! And I would like you to address me as such!"

"Alright, alright England. Calm yourself."

"Shall we get going then?" He shook off the offending hand and stepped forward plunging into complete darkness.

"Hey, smart one, get back here." Alfred called, but to no avail.

"I don't need your help!"

"Arthur. If you don't get back here this second, I'm leaving you."

"Nononononononono!" England back tracked quickly. "You bloody wanker! If you leave me out here by myself I swear I will kill you."

"Here, take my hand."

"...What?" Britain looked at him brow furrowed.

"Seriously, if you don't want to get lost and eaten by a bunch of... Whats one of the evil creatures you say are real?"

"Polarbaeries."

"If you don't want to get lost and eaten by a pack of Polarbaeries, then take my hand."

Hesitantly Britain reached out in the darkness feeling around until his hand was grasped in a larg warm one. He didn't remember America's hands being so big.

"Is that you?" He squeaked for a moment. Alfred gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"'Course."

England cleared his throat. "O' course, I knew that. I was just checking-"

"If I knew?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! i was making sure that you knew that this was my hand."

"I'm not holding your hand."

"WHAT?!" England yelped in surprise flinching back.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Alfred squeezed reassuringly.

"You're such a- a- WANKER!" Arthur slugged him, or what he thought was him but ended up being a car. "Ouch!" He winced attempting to examine his now wounded hand, and failing.

"Stop trying to hurt me, and just let me take you to the party."

"Fine! Fine!"

"But you have to keep your eyes closed."

"Why in the bloody hell would I do that?"

"Because! France told me not to tell you where his 'hide out' is because the last time that you came to one of his parties, you totally busted him to Germany and he had to get rid of all his stuff."

"That did happen..."

"Yeah! And so now you have to either be blind folded or keep your eyes closed."

"In my defense, it was Germany who got me drunk. He must've drugged me too, because my alcohol constitution is AMAZING."

"Mhm, yeah, sure Artie."

"Wanker."

"So, what'll it be? Blind fold, or eyes closed?"

"Blind fold I guess... I don't want to risk it."

"Alright." Alfred brandished a black blindfold he had in his pocket and stepped close to the Brit tying it around his eyes.

"Why can you see so well, and I can't?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Dude, I've been here like a million times. I know where EVERYTHING is. And you're right in front of me." Alfred chuckled lightly and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders guiding him. They walked for what seemed like forever the whole time America warning England about pot holes and roots.

Then a door opened and they were no longer out in the cold.

"Just a little bit longer."

"But we're inside!"

"Artie, we have to close all the curtains so you can't see out."

"Fine~" England tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for Alfred to give him the signal. He heard footsteps coming towards him and flinched not knowing who it was. They were at one of France's parties after all.

"Shh, its just me." Alfred laughed as he lead Arthur down some sort of hallway and into a room. "We're here."

"Why's it so quiet?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"...Its France, so no... Can I take the blind fold off now?"

"'Course." Alfred chuckled as he watched Arthur fiddle with the knot on the back. And when the blindfold came down so did the British nations jaw.

"W-What is all of this?" He asked in awe looking around the room. He was in a Library full of hundreds and hundreds of beautifully bound books from his favorite time eras.

"It's my library."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up as he examined the place more carefully. "Alfred... Didn't this used to be your guest room just a few hours ago?"

Alfred nodded.

"How in the bloody hell did we get back at your house?"

"I circled around."

Arthur laughed, "you're a sneaky bugger aren't you?"

"Always." Alfred chuckled lightly

"But what exactly is all this?"

"Well, I know we haven't been gettin' on well as of late, and I thought maybe you would visit me more often if I had a room just to your liking. Back when I lived at your place you used to love all these old books. The fairy tales were your favorite." Alfred grinned gesturing at the deliciously bound books.

"I didn't know you actually payed attention."

"Of course. I love you England, how could I not?"

Those words made the older nations heart flutter uncontrollably for some reason.

"I-I love you too America." Why was it so hard to get those words out? The room seemed a little too cozy all of a sudden.

"Hey, England?"

"What?" Arthur clenched his hand into a fist in an attempt to distract himself from the fluttering in his heart and stomach.

"I have something else for you too."

"What is it?" He could practically feel his heart in his mouth as Alfred lead him down the darkened corridor. He flipped on the light switch when they entered the family room and suddenly Arthur could no longer feel his legs nor his reason for that matter. "A-Alfred, what in the world is that?" He asked his voice barely an audible whisper.

"That my dear Britain, " Alfred said with a grin, "Is a shelf full of all the movies I thought you'd like."

The End! XD


End file.
